Crazy life, Crazy person and Crazy Love
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Sakura memiliki prinsip tak akan menyerah sebelum lelah. Dan Naruto hanya ingin Sakura menyingkir dari masa lalunya. Narusaku ever. Mainstream. OOC. Boring story. Many others warning.


Seulas senyum tersungging cantik di wajah malaikatnya. Ia melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan menghirup nafas kota Konoha yang telah lama ia tinggalkan. Dua iris beningnya mencermati bagaimana kota ini sedikit berubah dari terakhir kali dirinya melihat. Terlihat semakin indah dan mengesankan.

"Selamat sore, Nona Sakura.." Seorang lelaki paruh baya menunduk hormat , memberikan salam kepada dirinya. Ketika lelaki itu menegakan kembali tubuhnya, Sakura mengangguk sopan dan mengenali siapa orang yang tengah menjemputnya di Bandara sekarang ini. Paman Ibiki, salah satu sopir kepercayaan di keluarganya.

"Selamat sore, Paman. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Ia menanyai dengan begitu ramah. Nada suaranya juga renyah dengan sedikit aksen jepang yang berbeda. Meski ini kali pertama ia berjumpa dengan lelaki itu, namun Sakura bisa hapal satu per satu dari pelayan di rumah Nenek dan Kakeknya. Bagaimana ia tak tahu semuanya jika setiap hari, Neneknya tak pernah absen menceritakan segala hal pada dirinya melalui panggilan tatap muka. Bahkan mengirimkan satu per satu foto pelayan disana.

"Saya baik..." Lelaki itu menjawab pelan. Dan meraih koper Sakura untuk dibawa masuk kedalam mobil. "...Mari Nona, Tuan dan Nyonya sudah menunggu anda.." Pintu mobil disana terbuka lebar dan Ibiki berdiri disampingnya, mempersilakan Sakura untuk bergegas.

Sakura hanya tersenyum manis dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Menilik keluar kaca jendela ketika mobil mulai melaju. Membiarkan pikirannya berangan dan mencoba mempersiapkan kehidupan baru yang akan ia capai di Kota kecil ini.

"_I'm here now..."_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Pairing Narusaku-ever_**

**_Warning; Out of character, Many Mistakes here, story from me, Mainstream story_**

**_Inspired: 'OVERDOSE' from EXO_**

**_Rate T_**

**_Romance, Schoolife_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Crazy Life, Crazy person and Crazy Love**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua hari tinggal di Kota ini, Sakura sama sekali belum keluar dari rumah. Ia terpaksa menjadi pendengar setia dari Neneknya yang tak henti menceritakan berbagai hal selama ia pergi jauh dari sini. Bahkan, _Mochi_, anjing milik tetangga disamping rumah tak luput menjadi bahan cerita sang Nenek. Kadang jika Sakura sedang enggan, ia hanya akan memberikan anggukan pelan setiap kali neneknya antusias dalam bercerita. Atau, ia akan bersembunyi lama dalam kamar mandi jika neneknya mulai mencari dirinya untuk kembali mendengarkan cerita lain.

Sakura bukan lagi balita lima tahun, dia sudah besar dan baru saja berumur tujuh belas tahun. Namun, tetap saja Neneknya masih menganggap dirinya selayak anak kecil.

"Bagaimana?"

Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepala seraya menyesap jus lemon yang tengah ia genggam. Dua irisnya terpaku pada foto-foto yang neneknya tunjukan. Foto yang memperlihatkan potret sebuah sekolah dari berbagai sudut. Mulai dari gerbang depan, halaman hingga ruang kelas yang semua tertata begitu rapi dan bersih.

"Lumayan..." Komentarnya setelah membuat sang nenek menunggu beberapa waktu. Ia memandang ke arah wanita tua itu dan tersenyum sedemikian rupa berusaha untuk terlihat antusias dengan rekomendasi sekolah baru untuk dirinya dari sang nenek. "...aku mungkin akan betah disana." Tambahnya dengan nada yang ia buat ceria.

Neneknya tertawa cukup keras, hingga rasa-rasanya Sakura takut jika tetangga sampai mendengar tawa dari neneknya itu. "Bagus sekali. Lusa kau bisa berangkat, sayang.." Neneknya itu menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura cukup keras, menyalurkan betapa rasa senang yang melandanya. Jujur saja, ini tak seberapa ketika Neneknya tahu Sakura akan kembali ke Konoha dan menetap disana setelah sekian tahun tak menginjak kaki disini. Sakura sendiri bahkan bisa membayang kehebohan apa yang Neneknya lakukan setelah dirinya memberitahu akan kepindahannya melalui telepon.

"Nenek..." Wanita tua itu berhenti tertawa dan memandang Sakura penuh tanda tanya ketika cucu satu-satunya itu memanggil pelan. Sakura menelan ludahnya sebelum melanjutkan. Sedikit ragu untuk mengutarakan hal yang selama ini ia inginkan. Apalagi melihat tatapan serius dari sang nenek membuat Sakura bertambah gugup. Ia tak tahu nenek nya itu akan mengabulkan permintaannya ini atau tidak. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan berdehem. "...bisakah aku berangkat sendiri saja ke sekolah. Tidak dengan mobil ataupun sopir?"

Sakura mengawasi sang nenek dengan pandangan takut-takut. Wajah wanita tua itu tak berubah, begitupun ekspresinya. Namun neneknya hanya diam beberapa menit seolah memikirkan jawaban tepat untuk Sakura. Ketika ia melihat sang nenek bergerak pelan dan menyentuh pipinya dengan sebuah senyum tertera di wajah keriput itu, detik itu juga Sakura tahu jika sang nenek mengabulkan permintaannya meski bibir itu belum mengutarakan. "Tentu sayang. Kau boleh berangkat sendiri, tapi harus hati-hati..."

Akhirnya...

Kali ini, Sakura benar-benar mengangguk antusias dan menubruk tubuh sang nenek, memeluknya begitu erat. "Terimakasih, Nenek..."

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah kelahirannya, Sakura diajak kedua orang tuanya meninggalkan Konoha dan menetap di Kiri. Dulu ketika umurnya masih sembilan tahun, ia sempat berkunjung ke Konoha dan menghabiskan masa liburan musim panasnya bersama dengan nenek dan Kakeknya. Dan setelah itu, ia sama sekali tak pernah datang kembali.

Bukan masalah kecil juga untuk memutuskan untuk pindah dan memilih tinggal di Konoha bersama nenek dan Kakeknya. Selain ia harus meninggalkan orang tua, sahabat-sahabat terbaiknya di Kiri juga _Kyuubi_ anjing kesayangannya, Sakura harus pula pindah sekolah dan itu berarti ia terpaksa beradaptasi dan mencari teman baru.

Sesuatu yang Sakura sedikit tak suka.

Ia mendesah kecil ketika turun dari mobil dan membiarkan Paman Ibiki berlalu dengan mobil hitam yang mengantarnya. Meski sang nenek menyetujui ia berangkat sendiri, tapi di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah ini, ia harus tetap mau untuk diantar-jemput. Sakura sendiri tak keberatan, lagipula ia juga belum mengenal betul kota Konoha ini. Dan tak akan lucu jika dirinya sampai tersesaat. Haruno Sakura tak pernah tersesat. _Catat itu baik-baik._

Sakura berjalan pelan ketika memasuki area sekolah Konoha. Sudah banyak siswa yang datang meski waktu masih tergolong pagi. Sedikit berbeda dari sekolah Sakura dulu, jika jarum panjang belum mengarah ke angka sebelas yang berarti lima menit sebelum bel masuk, maka belum banyak siswa yang datang. Termasuk Sakura. Namun meski begitu, ia belum pernah terlambat sampai detik ini.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala pelan dan menelusuri koridor sekolahnya. Biasanya ketika ia berangkat seperti ini, pasti sahabat-sahabatnya akan meneriaki dirinya dan berhambur kearahnya dan mereka akan mulai melakukan perbincangan seru sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas. Bukan seperti ini, dimana ia seperti orang hilang yang kebingungan mencari alamat.

Kaki-kakinya terhenti tepat disebuah pintu kelas yang terbuka. Sakura tak serta-merta masuk ke dalam dan lebih memilih memastikan jika ini betul-betul kelasnya. Kepalanya sedikit tertoleh dan kemudian melongok kedalam. Keadaan kelas yang masih kosong membuat Sakura mengurungkan niat untuk masuk, ia kembali beranjak dan melangkah menuju loker siswa.

"Hey Kiba, kembalikan itu. Kau tak akan berhasil melakukannya..." Sakura berhenti ketika melihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat berlari melewati dirinya dengan sebuah senyum lebar sembari mengayunkan _game_ portabel yang berada di tangannya. Sementara itu, seorang pemuda pirang yang tadi berteriak nampak berekspresi kesal berusaha mengejar pemuda coklat tersebut.

Sakura mematung ditempat. Pelukan pada laptop di dadanya mengerat ketika pemuda pirang itu melewati dirinya dan sempat memberikan sebuah senyum singkat. Sakura sendiri hanya diam dan tak sempat membalas senyum tersebut karena pemuda itu telah melesak cepat sembari terus meneriaki sang pemuda berambut coklat di sana.

Sakura masih bisa merasakan bagaimana tatapan singkat mata biru yang jatuh di kedua matanya. Kepalanya merekam jelas struktur wajah pemuda di sana di memori terdalam pikirannya. Hingga punggung sosok pemuda itu menghilang, Sakura masih memandang direksinya dengan tubuh terpaku.

_Jadi.._.

Ia memiliki alasan untuk tetap tinggal.

.

.

.

Jelas Sakura rasa jika keberuntungan tengah berpihak kepadanya. Bukan masalah sulit rupanya untuk mendapatkan beberapa teman baru di sekolah ini, begitu ia memperkenalkan diri sebagai murid baru, ia langsung akrab dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya. Bukan hal itu saja. Melainkan hal lain yang tak terduga ketika Sakura mendapati dirinya akan sekelas dengan pemuda pirang yang tadi sempat ia temui sekilas. _Fate?_ Sakura juga tak tahu.

"Memang banyak mu-"

"Heyyy, Aku melihatmu tadi pagi..."

Ucapan Tenten terpaksa terintrupsi ketika tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut coklat menyela perbincangan Sakura dengan teman barunya di kantin sekolah. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menarik segaris senyum ketika melihat Tenten mengerutu panjang karena gangguan dari pemuda itu. Namun lain bagi Kiba yang sekarang dengan tenang menjulurkan tangan ke arah Sakura, mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Inuzuka Kiba. Kita belum sempat berkenalan di kelas tadi..." Katanya dengan sikap dan raut wajah yang ia buat sedemikian rupa agar terlihat keren hingga tak ayal membuat Tenten merasa muak dan berpura-pura ingin muntah.

"Hentikan wajah menjijikanmu itu, Kiba. Kau benar-benar tak pantas..." Oloknya dengan sengit. Membuat Kiba mendelikkan mata kesal mendengarnya.

Sakura membalas uluran tangan Kiba. "Sakura.." Dan ia memperkenalkan diri dengan singkat. Membuat Tenten kali ini tertawa nyaring setelah mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Lihat, bahkan Sakura tak tertarik sedikitpun pada tingkah bodohmu itu..."Gigi-gigi rapi Tenten hingga terlihat ketika tawa gadis itu belum juga reda.

Kiba merengut dan mendekat, menarik pipi Tenten dengan kedua tangannya menyebabkan gadis itu menghentikan tawanya. "Dasar gadis menyebalkan..."Balas Kiba kesal lalu segera berlalu dari sana setelah melepaskan cubitannya dan memberi senyum singkat pada Sakura yang sekarang tengah tertawa renyah melihat wajah Tenten yang kini memerah karena marah.

"Gila..." Gadis itu mengusap pipinya sembari terus menggerutu. Sementara Sakura kini beralih menghabiskan susu kemasan yang ia beli. Membiarkan Tenten memuaskan diri untuk mengutuk seorang Kiba. _Lucu sekali teman barunya ini._

"Tenten, kau lihat Kiba?" Sakura hampir tersedak minumannya ketika tiba-tiba pemuda pirang menyeruak dan bertanya spotan kepada Tenten yang masih mengumpat tak jelas. Sakura mengangkat sedikit wajahnya dan melihat pemuda pirang itu menunggu sabar Tenten memberikan jawaban.

"Ke Neraka mungkin..." Balas Tenten dengan nada ketus, rupanya amarah pada pemuda Inuzuka itu belum mereda. Sakura bisa melihat pemuda itu mendesah keras mendengar jawaban Tenten, sebelum kemudian pandangan mata birunya jatuh ke arah Sakura hingga membuat gadis itu sedikit gelagapan.

"Kau Haruno Sakura yaa?" Nadanya terdengar semangat meski Sakura bisa menangkap sedikit keganjalan disana. "...aku Namikaze Naruto." Kenal nya kemudian.

Ah, Naruto rupanya.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Haruno Sakura..."

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan kembali beralih pada Tenten, dan kini raut kesal yang mendominasi wajah pemuda itu. "Bocah sialan itu membuatku membayar semua makanan yang dia beli..." Gerutu pemuda pirang itu dengan nafas naik turun, tak peduli beberapa siswi berbisik-bisik dengan pandangan terarah pada mejanya.

Tenten menyipitkan mata mendengar keluhan Naruto. "Bukan hanya kau saja yang terkena kelakuan brengsek Kiba. Pipiku baru saja mendapatkan 'hadiah' dari si brengsek itu.."

Sakura hanya diam melihat kelakuan keduanya, kadang tanpa sadar ia memperhatikan wajah Naruto dengan begitu intens dan untung saja, pemuda pirang itu tak menyadarinya. Haahh, ada apa dengan dirinya sebenarnya? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

"Dia memang tampan, bukan?"

"Hahh?" Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara Tenten. Gadis itu terkikik geli melihat keterkejutan dari Sakura mendengar pernyataannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku tahu sejak tadi kau memperhatikannya..." Nada menggoda terselip disana ketika Tenten kembali membuka suara. "...bahkan ketika Naruto berlalu pergi kau masih memperhatikannya.."

Benarkah?

_Oh sial._

_Yeah_, ia bahkan tak sadar pemuda itu memang telah berlalu dari kantin.

Tapi sejak kapan?

"Kau salah, Tenten..." Ujarnya. Bukan berusaha untuk mengelak. Tapi ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa susah sekali untuk berpaling dari pemuda itu. "...hanya saja, dia terlihat berbeda..." Kata diakhir kalimatnya hanya terucap lirih. Pandangannya jatuh diatas jemarinya yang berada diatas meja.

Tenten tersenyum kecil lalu menyesap jus nya hingga habis. "Dia memang cukup populer, tapi sampai detik ini tak ada yang bisa mendapatkan hatinya..."Ceritanya dengan nada datar.

"Benarkah?" Sakura mengulang dengan nada rendah. Memori kepalanya sempat memutar ulang ekspresi dari Naruto beberapa kali. Dan itu hanya membuat Sakura mendesah dalam hati.

Tenten mengangkat bahunya. "Dia memang seperti itu..."

Sakura tahu, pemuda pirang itu memang berbeda. Ada banyak rahasia yang tersimpan dalam kilau dua langit biru miliknya. Ada banyak pintu yang terkunci rapat seolah tak ada celah untuk sekedar menilik kedalam. Begitu banyak pertanyaan dan juga begitu banyak kebingungan.

Satu hal dari Naruto.

Sakura membenci ekspresi itu.

.

.

.

Dahi Sakura tertekuk dalam ketika berusaha menyelesaikan pertanyaan terakhir tugas yang diberikan kepada dirinya. Ia bahkan tanpa sadar mengigit ujung pulpennya ketika kesusahan memecahkan rumus rumit matematika di soal tersebut. Ia tak pernah berpikir jika pelajaran matematika bisa semenyebalkan ini.

Bibirnya menggerang keras sementara kepalanya jatuh terkulai lemas di atas meja pertanda ia menyerah mengerjakannya. Kedua matanya terpejam dan terbuka lalu terpejam lagi begitu seterusnya hingga beberapa detik. Pikirannya tak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh, apalagi, beberapa menit lalu Karin dan Ino sahabatnya dari Kiri baru saja menelpon dan mengatakan bagaimana mereka merindukan kebersamaan mereka selama di Kiri.

Kedua matanya memberat dan terasa perih. Sial, Sakura jadi ingin menangis sekarang. Tapi ini telah jadi pilihannya dan ia akan menjalankannya hingga tuntas seperti seharusnya. Lagipula, teman-teman barunya juga baik dan cukup bisa mengobati rindunya pada sahabatnya di Kiri.

Sakura menegakkan tubuh dan helaan nafas keluar dari celah bibirnya, pikirannya kembali berkelebat akan memori beberapa kejadian. Ia memijit pelipisnya dan menekan cukup keras berusaha mengalihkan pening yang tiba-tiba melanda meski sebenarnya ia tahu itu tak ada gunanya.

"Aku tak suka terjebak dalam situasi ini.." Gumamnya dengan nada lelah. Terkesan mengandung sarat makna yang berat. Dua matanya kembali terpejam namun kali ini begitu lama, serta tangannya kembali terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya yang masih terduduk di kursi meja belajarnya.

Nyatanya, cinta atau apapun itu namanya bukanlah perkara yang mudah ia selesaikan.

.

.

.

"Ramai sekali diluar? Ada apa?"

Tenten meletakkan tasnya di atas bangku dan mendekat kearah meja Sakura sementara Saara juga terlihat mendekat untuk bergabung bersama. Sakura merasa penasaran ketika mendengar suara cukup gaduh di depan pintu kelas mereka. Apalagi tak jarang ia mendengar teriakan dari para gadis.

"Hal biasa..." Tenten menjawab malas dan Saara mengangguk memberi dukungan atas jawaban yang Tenten berikan. Sakura masih tak paham dan Tenten menyadarinya. "..seorang gadis dari kelas lain menyatakan cinta pada Naruto.." Lanjutnya kemudian, membuat semua terasa jelas bagi Sakura.

Dia benar-benar populer sepertinya.

"Naruto memang seperti itu. Dia terlalu ramah dan baik pada semua orang, hingga tak heran banyak gadis yang salah paham mengartikan kebaikan hati Naruto..." Saara berkata pelan memberitahu Sakura. "...aku dulu juga termasuk.." Dan wajah Saara terlihat sedikit merona ketika menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sakura mengulas senyum, ia bertopang dagu dan mengetukkan jemari tangannya di atas meja. Sesaat kemudian, Naruto terlihat masuk ke dalam kelas dengan tawa cukup keras ketika Lee melontarkan perkataan konyol.

Sakura memperhatikan bagaimana kedua mata Naruto sampai menutup ketika tawanya semakin nyaring. Bagaimana gigi-gigi rapinya turut pula terlihat. Begitu lepas dan senang. "Jika kau ingin mendapatkan Naruto, sepertinya itu akan sulit dan perlu sedikit perjuangan..." Tenten setengah berbisik sembari menepuk pelan pundaknya sebelum menyingkir dengan sebuah senyum setelah mendengar bel berdering keras.

Sakura menatap kearah depan kelas. Ia masih bisa merasakan tawa Naruto yang berdengung dalam indera pendengarnya. Begitu mengusik tapi juga memberikan kesan aneh yang lain.

_Mendapatkannya?_

Bukan, Sakura sama sekali tak pernah ingin mendapatkan seorang Naruto.

_Hanya saja..._

Ia ingin mengembalikan pemuda itu.

.

.

.

"Eh, Sakura-chan..."

Suara itu membuat Sakura beralih dari layar ponsel yang tengah ia tekuni. Meski kini di kedua telinganya tengah mengenakan _earphone_, tapi ia cukup jelas mendengar suara tersebut dan ketika dirinya mengangkat wajah, ia mendapati Naruto berdiri di depannya. Tersenyum ramah. "Kau juga sedang menunggu kereta?" Pemuda itu bertanya seraya mendudukan diri di sebelah Sakura. Membiarkan kedua iris birunya tenggelam pada pemandangan hiruk pikuk orang-orang di stasiun bawah tanah.

Sakura terdiam beberapa detik berusaha bersikap biasa. "Iya.." Ia tahu, jawabannya mungkin terlalu singkat untuk ia berikan tapi hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari bibirnya. Namun ketika ia menoleh kepada Naruto, lelaki itu hanya tersenyum tanpa menatap kearahnya. Sakura tak tahu apa yang harus ia bicarakan dengan pemuda itu. Itu terasa sulit ketika Naruto tak seperti teman-teman barunya yang lain. Seolah ada batas penghalang disekitar lelaki itu hingga membuat Sakura tak bisa menjangkaunya.

"Kau tinggal di daerah Blok 5? Aku pernah melihatmu berjalan-jalan disekitar sana..."Naruto kembali membuka suara setelah membiarkan riuh situasi stasiun yang terdengar dalam pendengaran.

Ekspresi Sakura masih datar-datar saja, terlalu sulit bagi dirinya untuk mengulas senyum bagi pemuda itu."_Yeah_, mungkin iya...mungkin saja tidak.." Jawabnya tak yakin disertai dua bahu yang terangkat naik menegaskan ketidaktahuannya. Namun tanpa dirinya sangka, Naruto justru tertawa sembari menatapnya. Membuat gadis itu terpaksa mengeryit tak paham.

"Apa?" Balas Sakura. Terdengar sedikit ketus.

Naruto berdehem beberapa kali berusaha menghentikan tawa yang masih ingin ia urai. "Tidak. Hanya jawaban mu saja yang lucu. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengatakan hal tersebut.." Wajah lelaki itu sedikit memerah dan irisnya yang menari-nari indah.

"Aku memang tak tahu." Sakura membalas. Dia baru tinggal di Konoha seminggu lebih dua hari, dan sampai detik ini, ia masih belum tahu nama alamat pasti rumah neneknya. Sudah cukup bagi Sakura untuk bisa pulang sendiri sampai rumah dengan selamat tanpa perlu tahu alamat lengkap rumah neneknya. Dan bukan kesalahnya jika ia tak tahu. Kenapa Naruto merasa itu lucu?

"Aku tahu kau baru disini, jadi mungkin belum begitu hafal..." Kata Naruto dengan nada yang kembali normal. Sudut matanya melirik kearah Sakura yang kini menyibukan diri dengan ponselnya. Seolah mengabaikan keberadaan Naruto disana.

Naruto mendengus pelan dan kembali menatap penuh pikirannya turut terhanyut.

Keduanya terlihat seolah tak saling kenal.

"Hentikan itu..."

Naruto menoleh ke arah samping dimana Sakura kini telah berdiri dari duduknya. Ia memandang tak mengerti kepada gadis itu, ketika mulutnya terbuka untuk melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan, Sakura telah melangkah menjauh menuju kereta yang baru saja berhenti.

Naruto terdiam di sana, memperhatikan dengan penuh kebimbangan sosok Sakura yang hilang tertelan kerumunan orang yang masuk ke dalam gerbong.

.

.

.

Sakura memasukan beberapa berkas ke dalam loker miliknya. Menguncinya cepat dan melangkah kembali menuju kelasnya. Namun belum sampai langkah kelima ia ambil, pijakannya terhenti ketika melihat Naruto di ujung lorong sana tengah berbincang akrab dengan beberapa gadis. Sakura mengangkat bahu mengabaikannya dan berniat melangkah kembali ketika tiba-tiba Naruto memanggilnya cukup lantang dan berlari kecil menghampiri dirinya.

Sakura hanya terdiam ketika tubuh tinggi Naruto menjulang di depannya. Ia bisa merasakan deru nafas cepat lelaki itu. "Kemarin di stasiun, apa maksud ucapanmu itu?" Naruto bertanya penasaran. Sementara Sakura tak benar-benar fokus akan keberadaan Naruto sekarang, ia hanya merasa tak nyaman ketika gadis -gadis di sana nampak tak suka melihat Naruto mengajakannya berbicara.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku tak mengatakan apapun..." Balasnya dengan datar.

Tangan kokoh itu menahan lengannya ketika Sakura berusaha pergi untuk menghindar. "Benarkah? Tapi aku mendengarmu mengatakan 'hentikan' waktu itu..." Sakura merasa Naruto tengah mengintrogasi dirinya kali ini.

Beberapa detik mereka hanya saling berpandangan hingga kemudian, Sakura menarik lengannya dan membuat cengkaraman Naruto terlepas. "Kau salah dengar..." Tak lagi menyiakan kesempatan, Sakura bergegas menjauh dari sana dengan cepat. Mengabaikan Naruto yang terlihat masih tak puas akan jawaban yang ia berikan.

Harusnya, ia tak mengatakan itu kemarin...

.

.

.

"Sakura, kau mendengarkanku atau tidak?"

Sakura tersentak keras ketika mendengar Saara menegur dirinya. Gadis itu mengusap belakang lehernya dan tersenyum kaku pada Saara karena melamun di saat gadis itu tengah bercerita. "Maaf, aku sedang memikiran sesuatu tadi.."

"Memikirkan Naruto?"Celetuk Tenten dengan nada cukup keras membuat Sakura terpaksa mendelikan mata kearah gadis itu. Namun Tenten hanya terkikik geli dan mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Saara.

"Astaga, kau menyukai Naruto?" Saara hampir berteriak histeris jika saja, Sakura tak cepat membungkam mulut gadis itu dan menyuruhnya tenang. Mengingatkannya jika mereka tengah berada di ruang perpustakaan.

"Kenapa kalian bisa menyimpulkan hal seperti itu?" Sakura menggerang malas. Kedua matanya terasa berat karena semalam ia bergadang dan sibuk melamunkan hal yang tak jelas. Ia ingin segera pulang dan tidur cepat sekarang.

"Sakura, aku katakan ini padamu..." Tenten menyingkarkan beberapa buku yang berada di atas meja dan meletakan kedua tangannya di sana berusaha untuk lebih mendekatkan diri kepada gadis itu. Sementara Sakura hanya diam saja karena ia sendiri terlalu malas untuk sekedar menanggapi. "...banyak yang bilang jika Naruto hanya jatuh cinta pada satu orang hingga ia tak pernah menerima pernyataan cinta gadis-gadis disini tapi kami juga tak tahu itu kebenaran atau bukan..."

Sakura menegakkan tubuh, alisnya terangkat naik. "Satu orang?"

Tenten mengangguk. Dan Saara yang melanjutkan. "Tapi kami tak pernah tahu siapa perempuan itu, bahkan sahabat terdekat Narutopun tak ada yang tahu.."

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk sejenak sebelum kemudian ia berdiri hingga membuat Saara dan Tenten sedikit terlonjak. "Kau mau kemana, Sakura?" Tenten bertanya penasaran ketika ia melihat Sakura bersiap pergi.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar.." Dan ia berlalu dari perpustakaan dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Sakura menemukan Naruto tengah berada di kantin dengan beberapa temannya. Dan tanpa ragu, ia mendekat kesana dengan derap langkah cepat. "Naruto..." Pemuda pirang itu menoleh dan terlihat sedikit terkejut mendapati sosok Sakura sebelum kemudian dengan cepat, senyum itu terlihat disana."..bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Sakura tak akan berbasi-basi, ia perlu berbicara dengan pemuda itu. Sekarang juga.

Jika sampai pemuda itu tak mau, ia akan tetap memaksa.

Naruto mengerutkan alis sebelum mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti gadis itu melangkah keluar dari kantin, mengabaikan teman-temannya yang hanya menatap heran.

Sakura membutuhkan tempat yang lenggang agar ia bisa leluasa berbicara dengan Naruto dan suatu kebetulan ketika melihat ruang kesehatan terlihat sepi tanpa ada orang. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Sakura-chan?" Naruto bertanya penasaran ketika mereka telah sampai di dalam.

Masih memunggungi Naruto, Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat di samping tubuh. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat karena marah. "Jangan tunjukan wajah palsumu itu di hadapanku.." Sakura berujar sinis, matanya nyalang ketika ia berbalik dan menghujani Naruto dengan pandangan tajam. "..kau benar-benar menyedihkan, Naruto.."

Tak ada lagi senyum yang terlihat di bibir lelaki itu. Tak ada ekspresi bahagia seperti tiga detik lalu. Semua memudar dengan begitu cepat, meninggalkan wajah yang kini hanya berekspresi datar serta rahang kokoh yang mengeras.

Sakura memberikan senyum mencemooh, sementara tangannya kini terlipat di depan dada. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau bahkan berpura-pura tak mengenalku dan berakting ceria seperti itu..." Bibir Sakura tak ingin berhenti mencerca, ia justru semakin puas ketika melihat kilat amarah semakin tumbuh dalam kilau biru di sana. "...aku kasihan melihatmu.."

Bibir Naruto mengatup rapat selama beberapa detik. Membiarkan keduanya hanya saling berpandangan. "Apa maumu?" Suaranya begitu berbeda. Sangat dalam, dingin dan mengintimidasi. Tapi Sakura justru tersenyum, sama sekali tak merasa takut. Ia melangkah pelan mendekati Naruto dan berhenti ketika tersisa satu langkah ruang diantara mereka berdua.

"Aku ingin membawamu pulang ke Kiri..." Ia lebih merendahkan suaranya. Namun tak meninggalkan kesan penegasan.

Naruto mendengus sarkastik. "Jangan bercanda.." katanya dingin.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala pelan. Ia tahu, sosok yang berdiri sekarang bukanlah sosok Naruto yang Sakura kenal. Pemuda itu berubah. Terlalu banyak. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau tiba-tiba saja pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun kepadaku.." Sakura menilik wajah Naruto yang masih datar. Bibir lelaki itu terkatup rapat tak bercelah. Sakura mendesah sebelum melanjutkan. "..apa itu semua karena pernyataan cintaku?" Pandangannya kini berubah nanar dengan nada lelah terselip disana.

Sebenarnya, Sakura tak pernah ingin mengungkit hal ini dan membuka luka lama dihati keduanya. Namun, alasan terbesar Naruto pergi kemungkinan karena pernyataan cintanya waktu itu.

Naruto masih diam, terlihat tak ada niatan untuk membalas perkataan Sakura.

"Ini..." Sakura berhenti sejenak. Mencoba memilih kata yang tepat untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya. "..ini bukan salahku jatuh cinta padamu. Bukan salahmu Naruto, kau mencintai Shion-senpai dan bukan salah Shion-senpai menjadi kekasih Sasori-nii. Kau menghilang setelah kelulusan waktu itu, setelah aku mengutarakan perasaanku. Setela- "

"Cukup."

Naruto memotong dengan nada tajam. Dua tangannya terkepal sesaat sebelum meraih bahu Sakura dan mencengkramnya begitu erat. Tatapannya menghujam telak kedua iris gadis itu. "Itu masa lalu dan tak ada urusannya denganmu..." Serunya tajam.

Sakura menahan nafas ketika melihat lebih jelas kedua mata langit disana. Begitu banyak misteri dan luka. "Kau terlalu takut Naruto. Kau mengatakan itu masa lalu, tapi kau sendiri selama ini bersembunyi dibaliknya..." Nada yang Sakura gunakan sedikit bergetar, perasaan terdalamnya yang hampir dua tahun ini ia sembunyikan seakan bisa menguap kapan saja.

Naruto menghempaskan tangannya dari bahu Sakura. Tubuhnya perlahan berbalik berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang telah berganti sekarang dari Sakura. "Jika kau ingin aku kembali, itu tak akan ada gunanya. Berhentilah sebelum kau terluka..." Dan Naruto segera melesak pergi dari sana. Mengabaikan Sakura yang kini hanya bisa berdiri kaku dengan mata berkaca.

"Kau tahu, aku tak akan melakukan itu.."

.

.

.

Sakura memandang bingkai sebuah foto yang telah ia simpan sejak lama. Foto yang diambil oleh sang ibu ketika dulu ia dan Naruto masih berumur enam tahun. Ia masih ingat, ketika itu musim dingin dan Sakura menginginkan sebuah_ ice cream_. Ibunya menolak karena takut dirinya akan jatuh sakit karena permintaan anehnya tersebut. Sakura tentu saja kesal dibuatnya dan tak peduli saat itu tengah turun salju, ia berlari keluar rumah tanpa menggunakan pakaian hangat.

Dengan bibirnya manyun dan wajah tertekuk cemberut, Sakura berdiri didepan pintu rumah Naruto yang bersebelahan tepat dengan rumahnya. Ia tak serta-merta mengetuk pintu itu dan hanya berdiri di sana dengan tubuh mulai menggigil kedinginan serta bibir yang membiru. Namun tiba-tiba pintu di sana terbuka dan Naruto mebolakan mata _-terkejut-_ melihat gadis cilik itu.

"Sakura-chan..." Katanya dengan nada khawatir saat itu. "...kenapa disini? Inikan dingin..." Naruto mengusap kepala Sakura, berusaha membantu menghilangkan butiran salju dirambut merah muda gadis itu.

Sakura menggeleng cepat. Tangannya bergerak memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Ibu tak mau memberikanku _ice cream_..." Ceritanya dengan nada merajuk.

Naruto menggaruk pelipisnya dengan bingung. Sesaat ia merogoh saku celananya dan meraih sebuah benda kecil dari sana. Mata biru bulatnya memandang Sakura diserta dengan sebuah cengiran. "Aku juga tak punya _ice cream._ Tapi, aku punya permen. " Tangan nya bergerak menyodorkan sebuah permen berbungkus kepada Sakura.

Gadis itu menatap permen tersebut dan Naruto secara bergantian, lalu dengan sebuah senyum tertoreh di bibirnya, ia meraih permen tersebut. "Ini sama-sama manis. Terimakasih, Naru..."

Sakura tersenyum kecil mengingatnya. Tangannya kembali meletakkan foto tersebut di atas meja belajar dan ia bertopang dagu, kembali melamun.

Dua tahun lalu, ia dan Naruto masih menjadi sahabat yang begitu dekat. Hampir setiap hari mereka bersama, dan tak jarang banyak yang beranggapan mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Namun kenyataannya bukan seperti itu. Cinta Sakura untuk Naruto hanyalah sebuah cerita cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Karena di sisi lain, pemuda itu juga tengah menaruh hati pada seseorang.

Ketika itu musim gugur dengan suhu dibawah rata-rata. Naruto dan Sakura baru saja kembali dari berjalan-jalan dipusat kota. Tak ada firasat apapun sebelumnya saat tiba-tiba, Ibu Sakura mengabarkan Sasori dan Shion mengalami kecelakan mobil. Sasori koma, sementara Shion tak dapat diselamatkan.

Detik itu pula, hidup Sakura mulai berubah.

.

.

.

"Naruto..."

Sakura berjalan cepat berusaha menyamakan langkah kaki pemuda pirang di sana. "...Brengsek, bisakah kau berhenti dan mendengarkanku?" Sakura mengumpat jengkel dan menyambar lengan Naruto keras. Membuat tubuh tegap itu terpaksa berhenti dan berbalik. Keduanya saling melemparkan pandangan tak terima. "..kau baru mau melihatku jika aku memaksamu. Haruskah aku selalu melakukannya?" Katanya dengan nada menyindir.

Naruto melepaskan cengkraman Sakura secara kasar dan merapikan seragam sekolahnya. Ia menatap ke sekeliling memastikan tak banyak murid yang berkeliaran, sebelum kemudian kembali membiarkan tatapannya bertumpu pada gadis itu. "Apa maumu?" Suaranya dingin seperti kemarin hari. "...aku tak akan pernah kembali ke sana dan tak akan ada gunanya kau tetap disini.."

Sakura menyipitkan mata. "Kau pengecut Naruto..." Serunya terdengar lantang. "..kau benar-benar bodoh."

"Terserah apa katamu.." Balas Naruto tak peduli.

"Kau hanya mau menghindariku, bukan?" Sakura menarik kerah Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya. "...aku memang salah telah mengatakan perasaanku pada saat yang tak tepat. Tapi, kau harus ingat Naruto. Aku tak akan pernah meminta maaf karena telah mencintaimu.." Ia melepaskan kemudian cengkramannya

Naruto menghindari kontak mata dengan Sakura. Ia lebih memilih dinding bercat putih sekolahnya sebagai tumpuan kedua iris birunya. Namun ia tahu, gadis itu masih terus menatapnya.

"Maka dari itu, aku tak akan bersikap seperti dirimu. Kau tak pernah memperjuangkan cintamu, tapi aku berbeda. Aku tak akan berhenti sebelum aku benar-benar lelah untuk memperjuangkanmu..."

Naruto masih kaku. Kedua tangannya terasa beku seperti kala musim dingin tiba. Sakura telah menghilang dari sana setelah kalimat miliknya usai ia katakan. Tapi Naruto masih saja tak bergeming dan terus merekam setiap ucapan Sakura dalam pikirannya.

.

.

.

Naruto termangun di tempat duduknya sementara punggungnya bersandar malas pada kursi dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Pikirannya sibuk berterbangan tak peduli suasana dalam ruang club tenis begitu ramai dengan perbincangan teman-temannya.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang mengakhiri sesi berdiam dirinya. Ketika ia menegakkan tubuh, Deidara salah satu temannya diclub tenis terlihat menghampiri dirinya dengan sebuah senyum lebar. "Wajahmu serius sekali. Tak seperti biasanya, benar-benar tak pas..." Pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu meletakkan raket tenis beserta tempatnya lalu duduk di atas meja tepat di depan Naruto. "...ada masalah?" Lanjutnya.

Naruto menggeleng pelan dan menarik senyum malas. "Tidak. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan siapa pengganti Shino nanti.." Ia sedikit banyak berkata benar. Kemarin hari, Shino partnernya dalam tim tenis keluar karena ada masalah dengan engkel kakinya dan Naruto tentu saja tak memiliki partner dalam club saat ini.

Deidara nyengir sesaat dan menepukkan kedua tangannya. "Kau tenang saja, kita ada penggantinya. Jadi sekarang kau bisa berlatih seperti biasanya.." Katanya dengan nada penuh semangat, hingga membuat Naruto mengeryit keheranan. Rasa-rasanya Deidara justru mengingatkanya pada guru Guy yang memiliki semangat tak pernah padam.

"Memang siapa?" Naruto membereshi beberapa perlengkapan miliknya serta mengganti sepatu yang ia kenakan.

"Kau juga aka-"

"Selamat siang, semua.."

Naruto menoleh kearah pintu masuk serempak dengan temannya yang lain ketika suara merdu itu terdengar. Matanya nyaris membola melihat Sakura berdiri di depan sana dengan pakaian olahraga serta rambut terkucir tinggi. Ia mengerjapkan mata pelan merasa was-was. Namun Wajah Naruto kembali biasa untuk sesaat ketika tanpa sengaja kedua matanya bertemu pandang dengan iris milik gadis itu.

"Nah, itu dia partner barumu.." Deidara menepuk pundak Naruto lalu berlalu kearah Sakura dan berkenalan dengan gadis itu.

Naruto hanya menarik senyum tipis. Sejujurnya terkejut mengetahui Sakura bergabung dengan club tenis. Bertahun-tahun mengenal gadis itu, Naruto tak pernah tahu jika Sakura juga menyukai olahraga semacam ini. Dulu, ketika mereka masih murid sekolah dasar, gadis itu lebih suka bersepeda ataupun lari pagi, tapi tak pernah mau jika Naruto ajak bermain olahraga lain.

"Hey, Sakura-chan.."

Dan kepuraan-puraannya kembali dimulai.

Sakura yang berdiri di depannya membalas senyum palsu Naruto. "Aku menjadi anggota baru. Mohon bantuannya, Naruto.." Katanya dengan manis.

Naruto tak mengerti apa yang tengah gadis ini rencanakan. Kenapa Sakura turut pula repot-repot mendaftarkan diri disini. Namun yang pasti, Naruto tak bisa menjaga jarak dengan gadis itu karena ia kini adalah partnernya. Kenapa kebetulan sekali? Padahal ia sudah cukup tersiksa dengan keberadaan gadis itu dikelasnya dan sekarang...

"Aku juga belum jago, Sakura-chan..." Katanya dengan nada ceria seperti yang ia gunakan selama ini. Dari balik mata indah Sakura, Naruto bisa menangkap ekspresi menantang gadis itu. So, the game started now...

"Kau terlalu merendahkan diri..." Sakura menggapai jemari tangan Naruto, mengalihkan perhatian para anggota tenis yang lain. Sementara Naruto berpura-pura gugup meladeni sikap Sakura.

"Sejak kapan kalian akrab? Aku jadi iri.." Deidara bersiul dan tersenyum menggoda. Lalu disusul tawa menggema anak-anak lain diruang club pencinta tenis. Naruto mendecakkan lidah dan mengibaskan tangannya. Berusaha menghentikan teman-temannya.

"Kami hanya teman sekelas. Jangan bicara seperti itu Dei..." Katanya dengan nada seperti anak kecil. Sakura yang kala itu menatap Naruto hanya bisa mengembangkan senyum kecil. Andai saja ekspresi itu bukanlah sebuah akting.

"Yah, aku tahu..aku tahu. Kau memang selalu berbicara seperti itu.." Deidara berucap malas. Ia meraih perlengkapan tenisnya dan beranjak keluar bersama dengan yang lain.

Naruto mendesah, melirik kearah Sakura dengan tajam lalu turut pula meninggalkan ruangan itu.

_'Yah, kau memang selalu seperti ini Naruto.'_

Sakura membatin sebelum kemudian menyusul rekan-rekannya yang lain dengan semangat.

.

.

.

Sakura melemparkan perlengkapan tenis miliknya sembarangan lalu badannya turut pula terhempas keras di atas tempat tidur. Setiap jengkal di tubuhnya terasa pegal, sementara wajahnya penuh pelu dan keringat. Ia pikir bergabung di club tenis adalah hal yang ringan, tapi nyatanya, Sakura harus bersusah payah.

"Naruto brengsek..." Umpatnya kesal.

Pemuda itu sepertinya ingin membalas dendam pada Sakura dengan menyuruh gadis itu memunguti bola tenis sepanjang berlatih. Tak hanya itu saja, bisa-bisanya Sakura diperintah mengambil ini dan itu oleh si ketua club tenis. Bagaimana ia tak jengkel jika harus seperti itu? Niatnya bergabung di club ingin melakukan pendekatan pada Naruto, bukan justru jadi babu.

"Darimana dia bisa kurang ajar seperti itu..?" Kali ini ia bergumam. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya lalu beranjak bangun dan melepas sepatu olahraganya. "...ku pastikan kau kembali ke Kiri, Naruto.." Tegasnya. Namun bahunya kembali merosot turun dan ia menghela nafas, menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu kamarnya ketika mendengar sebuah suara.

"Ada apa, Nek?" Sakura bertanya was-was. Gawat juga jika neneknya meminta dirinya mendengarkan cerita di saat pikiran dan tubuhnya letih begini. Apa _mood_nya tak bertambah drop?

Sang nenek tersenyum dan melangkah masuk. Mengusap puncak kepala Sakura dengan sebelah tangannya. "Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah bicara dengan Naruto?" tanyanya perhatian.

Sakura menggeleng pelan dan membiarkan sang nenek duduk di sebelahnya. "Naruto susah sekali ku bujuk.." Desahnya dengan nada merajuk."..dia menyebalkan sekali.."

"Tenang saja, kau pasti bisa.."

Sakura menarik senyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang nenek. Baru kemarin hari dirinya menceritakan alasan sebenarnya mengenai kepindahan dirinya ke Konoha pada kakek dan neneknya. Mereka berdua tak masalah akan hal itu dan justru menyemangati dirinya agar bisa membawa pulang sang sahabat.

"Aku tak salah mencintainya bukan?" Sakura bergumam lirih, airmata miliknya menetes ketika kelopak matanya terpejam. Justru kini dirinya yang bercerita pada sang nenek. Tak seperti biasanya. "...kenapa dia harus seperti itu?" ia semakin terisak.

Neneknya itu memeluk punggung Sakura dan mengusap lembut. "Setiap orang berubah, Sayang. Tinggal kita sendiri apa siap menghadapi perubahan itu. Mungkin saja Naruto bersikap seperti itu karena ingin menguatkan hatinya, tak ada yang tahu bukan?" Sakura mengangguk mendengarnya. Ia membiarkan sang nenek kembali berbicara. "...kau hanya perlu berusaha dan Naruto pasti akan luluh.."

Sakura mengulum senyum. "Yah, aku tahu nek.."

.

.

.

"Minggir..."

Sakura memutar malas kedua bola matanya ketika mendengar perintah Naruto di depannya. Tak peduli dan tak ingin ambil pusing, Sakura melipat kedua tangannya mengirimkan sinyal kepada Naruto jika dirinya tak merasa takut dengan tatapan intimidasi dari mata langit di sana.

Naruto mendengus, membalas tatapan sekilas dari Sakura dan memilih berlalu dari loker miliknya. Mempercepat langkahnya ketika derap langkah kaki terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Naruto sedang tak ingin berurusan dengan gadis itu pagi ini.

"Sejak kapan kau suka berangkat pagi ke sekolah?" Sakura telah berada di sampingnya dan berjalan beriringan dengannya. Bersikap akrab seperti ketika mereka kecil dulu. Naruto hanya terdiam dan tak berniat untuk membuka suara. Pikirannya hanya sibuk mencari cara untuk menghindari Sakura."...dari dulu kau bahkan selalu terlambat datang ke sekolah..." Sakura tersenyum mengingatnya.

Naruto berhenti melangkah dan menatap Sakura tak suka. "Berhenti mengikutiku dan keluarlah dari club tenis.." katanya dengan nada datar. Tangannya bergerak meraih dagu Sakura, memaksakan dua iris berbeda warna itu saling bertumpuan ketika wajah Sakura terangkat karena tekanan dari Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu mendengus sebelum melanjutkan. "...lupakan cinta kekanakanmu itu dan jangan campuri urusan masing-masing..."

Sakura menepis tangan Naruto sedikit kasar. Ia melangkah dan mempersingkat jarak diantara keduanya. Kepala gadis itu sedikit terangkat, mengakibatkan terpaan nafasnya menyentuh permukaan kulit leher Naruto. "Benarkah?" Sakura memasang wajah tak mengerti. Kedua matanya terasa tak berkedip untuk mengimbangi alur permainan yang Naruto bawa."..aku dulu memang hanya seorang gadis yang tak tahu apa-apa ketika menyatakan cinta padamu tapi, kau dulu juga masih bocah ketika berteriak, mengatakan padaku bahwa kau jatuh cinta pada Shion-senpai. Jadi, bukankah sama saja?"

Sakura mengulas senyum penuh kemenangan ketika wajah Naruto semakin menggelap karena marah. Lelaki itu memasukan kedua tangannya di saku celana berusaha menahan kepala tangannya yang mengerat. "Percuma kau berada disini. Percuma kau-"

"Naruto-Sakura, kalian sedang apa?"

Naruto yang terlebih dulu bereaksi ketika mendengar seseorang mengintrupsi 'pembicaraannya' dengan Sakura. Lelaki pirang itu mundur dan membuat ruang dengan gadis itu. Kedua iris matanya menemukan Kiba yang tengah memasang wajah bingung yang amat kentara."Kalian tadi terlihat seperti akan errr...berciuman?"

Naruto memasang wajah polos miliknya. Ia nyengir dan mendekat kearah Kiba lalu merangkul pundak pemuda itu. "Matamu salah lihat, Kiba. Aku tadi hanya membantu Sakura-chan meniup matanya yang berdebu. Benarkan Sakura-chan?" Naruto melemparkan pertanyaan kali ini pada Sakura yang masih berdiri diam. Gadis itu cepat-cepat mengangguk dan tersenyum cukup lebar.

_'Permainan sesungguhnya baru dimulai, Naruto'_

"Eh? Benarkah?" Kiba nampaknya masih tak yakin. Pemuda itu terus-terusan memandangi Naruto dan Sakura bergantian. Memastikan bahwa yang ia lihat tadi memang seperti itu kenyataannya.

"Itu benar Kiba..." Sakura yang mengambil alih untuk menjawab ketika dirasa Naruto kehilangan bahan untuk menyanggah. Gadis itu melangkah pelan ke arah dua pemuda itu. Lebih tepatnya ke arah Naruto. Di bibirnya masih tersungging sebuah senyum kala Naruto memberi tatapan tak mengerti. "...terimakasih atas yang tadi, Naruto..." Dan Sakura berjinjit. Mencium sekilas pipi Naruto lalu menjauh dari sana.

Naruto membola.

Kiba melongo tak percaya.

Sementara Sakura menjauh tanpa dosa.

"Wooahhh...kali ini aku tak salah lihat. Sakura benar-benar menciummu.."

Gadis itu terkikik geli ketika mendengar seruan keras dari Kiba, sementara langkah kakinya semakin menjauh dari sana. Sakura tak tahu bagaimana ekspresi yang Naruto tampilkan tadi, tapi setidaknya ia merasa puas bisa melakukannya.

_'Bukan hanya kau saja yang bisa berakting, Naruto...'_

.

.

.

"Cepat katakan padaku, kau punya hubungan apa dengan Sakura? Kenapa dia menciummu tadi? Kenapa kalian begitu akrab? Kenapa kalian bisa be-"

**_Dugh_**

_"Ouchh..."_ Kiba meringgis lalu berjongkok sembari mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja terkena pukulan telak dari Naruto dan sumpah serapah keluar dari mulutnya sebagai respon ulah si pirang, Sementara Naruto cuek tak peduli menyaksikan mimik kesakitan yang Kiba tunjukan.

"Kau berisik sekali..."Gerutunya seraya melangkah pelan meninggalkan Kiba di belakang.

Kiba mendelik jenggah dan berdiri menyusul Naruto. Meninju sisi bahu Naruto dan melangkah di samping pemuda pirang itu. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, bodoh.." Naruto melirik malas ketika Kiba menunjukan cengiran lebar miliknya. Hal ini lah yang tak Naruto sukai dari sosok Kiba sejak pertama kali bertemu. Bocah itu terlalu banyak ingin tahu dan suka mencampuri urusannya.

"Kau kan sudah mendengar penjelasan dari Sakura-chan tadi. Kenapa masih terus bertanya? Lagipula aku memang tak ada apa-apa dengannya..." Naruto melangkah masuk ke ruang kelas, tanpa sengaja ia bertatapan dengan Sakura yang sudah berada di sana bersama gadis-gadis yang lain. Ia cepat-cepat membuang wajah dan beranjak ke arah bangkunya di ikuti Kiba.

"Tapi Naruto..."

Naruto melemparkan satu buku tebal kali ini ke arah pemuda berambut coklat itu agar membungkam bibirnya dan tak terus-terusan bertanya apalagi disana ada Sakura. Benar-benar tak peka pemuda itu.

"Syukurlah..." Kiba mengelus dadanya merasa lega karena berhasil menghindari lemparan Naruto, ia melirik ke arah buku tersebut yang kini tergeletak di atas lantai setelah jatuh dan menimbulkan bunyi dentuman cukup keras. Tubuhnya bergidik membayangkan jika buku itu sampai mengenai wajahnya. _Bisa-bisa ketampananku ini menghilang_, pikirnya dengan narsis. Namun detik berikutnya, delikan tajam kembali ia arahkan kepada Naruto. "...kau tinggal menjawab apa susahnya. Dan jangan melempariku seperti itu, Pirang.." Teriaknya tak terima.

Naruto menatap bosan dan memilih membuka komik dari dalam tas dan meneruskan membaca mulai dari halaman yang telah ia tandai sebelumnya. Mengabaikan keberadaan Kiba di sana. Dan tak peduli beberapa teman sekelasnya mencuri pandang kearah mejanya.

"_Gezz_, dasar pirang..." Kiba memilih berlalu dan keluar dari ruang kelas setelah menggebrak meja Naruto dengan cukup keras.

Sesaat saat ruang kelas kembali tenang, Sakura melirik kearah Naruto yang masih tak bergeming, ia menarik senyum kecil lalu kembali berbaur dalam perbincangan dengan teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Sakura memanyunkan bibir seraya gerak lamat matanya terarah pada lapangan tenis, dimana Naruto tengah melakukan pemanasan bersama Gaara. Gadis itu menarik nafas, kedua kakinya terhentak ke atas tanah ketika ia memutuskan berdiri dari bangku di pinggir lapangan. Tangannya meraih sebuah raket yang tergeletak di atas bangku lalu membawanya bersamaan ke arah lapangan.

Cuaca hari ini sedikit mendung, mungkin karena sebentar lagi akan masuk musim dingin. Sakura mengkencangkan tali rambutnya sebelum kemudian berdiri tepat di sisi Naruto. Gaara yang terlebih dahulu menyadari keberadaan Sakura, pemanasan yang dilakukannya terhenti ketika menatap gadis itu. Sesaat kemudian, lelaki Sabaku itu mengangkat dagunya memberi isyarat pada Naruto agar menoleh ke samping.

Naruto menekuk alis dan menolehkan kepala. Wajahnya tak menunjukan keterkejutan berarti ketika menyaksikan Sakura tersenyum ke arahnya. "Kita akan mulai berlatih hari ini bukan?"

Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangannya dan berpura-pura terlihat senang. "Tentu saja, Sakura-chan..."

Sakura tertawa senang dalam hati. Ia menyentakkan tangan Naruto dan membawanya menjauh dari Gaara. Meninggalkan pemuda Sabaku itu dengan eskpresi kebingungan miliknya.

"Lepas..." Naruto berbisik rendah dengan penekanan pada kalimatnya. Sakura akhirnya berhenti dan melepaskan tangan Naruto. Gadis itu masih mengumbar senyum tanpa sekalipun mengindahkan delikan tak suka yang Naruto layangkan.

"Naruto..."

Sakura dan Naruto menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis pirang berjalan menghampiri keduanya. Sakura memicingkan mata, ia tahu gadis itu, seorang mahasiswi di Universitas Konoha dan merangkap menjadi pelatih di club tenis. Sabaku Temari. Kakak dari Gaara.

"Ada apa, Senpai?" Naruto bertanya ramah. Sebuah senyum Sakura lihat terkembang di bibir lelaki itu. _Gezz..menyebalkan sekali._

Temari melemparkan senyum kearah Sakura sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Naruto. "Bisa kau temani aku sebentar? Ada beberapa hal yang perlu kita urus mengenai turnamen bulan depan..."

Sakura mendecakkan lidah pelan, tak suka melihat keakraban dua orang pirang itu. Ia memang baru bergabung di club tenis, tapi melihat gerak-gerik kedekatan keduanya setiap latihan membuat Sakura mempunyai praduga-praduga negatif di kepalanya. Bisa-bisa Naruto jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. _Dia kan doyan perempuan lebih tua dan berambut pirang._

"Baikl-"

"Naruto.." Sakura cepat-cepat memotong perkataan lelaki itu sembari meraih tangan Naruto dengan lembut. Sakura tak akan membiarkan pemuda itu berdekatan dengan Temari lagi. _No way._

Naruto menaikan alis ke arah Sakura. "Apa, Sakura-chan?"

"Bukankah kau akan mengajariku?"

Naruto menyadari ada sesuatu yang Sakura rencanakan. Tak biasanya gadis itu bersikap manja. "Oh itu. Bagaimana kalau kau minta bantuan Deidara dulu, dia sedang _free_ hari ini.." Naruto berucap biasa.

Dan perkataan itu sukses menambah masam diwajah Sakura. Tak tinggal diam karena 'dicampakkan' begitu saja oleh Naruto, Sakura memutar ulang rencana awalnya. Mengabaikan hatinya yang bersungut-sungut masih tak terima. _Lihat saja Naruto, brengsek._

"Baiklah kalau kau tak bisa, Naruto..." Sakura tersenyum singkat dan berlalu menuju ke arah Deidara yang tengah duduk sendirian di pinggir lapangan memainkan ponsel miliknya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Temari ketika gadis itu bergumam pada Naruto. Pemuda itu menarik senyum tipis dan menggeleng pelan.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat, Senpai.." Lalu keduanya berjalan tenang meninggalkan area lapangan tenis.

_'Kuharap kau tak bertingkah macam-macam Sakura...'_

_._

.

.

Kiba tak sempat menghentikan laju larinya yang kesetanan ketika tiba-tiba Naruto keluar dari ruang guru bersama Temari. Malang tak dapat dihindar, tubuhnya otomatis menabrak badan Naruto dan membuat keduanya terjungkal ke atas lantai dengan posisi tak elit.

"Ergh, Sial. Matamu kau taruh dimana, Kiba?" Naruto berusaha keras untuk tak menghajar pemuda berambut coklat itu karena membuatnya dipaksa mencium lantai sekolah. Dengan hati sibuk mengeluarkan berbagai macam umpatan kekesalan, Naruto berdiri kembali dengan bantuan Temari. Mengabaikan Kiba yang masih mengadu kesakitan diatas lantai seperti ikan kehabisan air.

Naruto mendelik sinis. "Jika kau ingin maraton atau estafet, pergi ke lapangan. Disini bukan arena olahraga, Bodoh..." Serunya jengkel.

"Bisakah kau diam dan membantuku bangun, brengsek.." Kiba membalas tak terima disertai ringisan hingga gigi-gigi taringnya terlihat.

"Dalam mimpimu..."

Temari yang melihat keduanya hanya menggelengkan kepala dan memutuskan membantu Kiba untuk berdiri. Tak lupa memberikan tatapan bingung pada pemuda itu. "Memang ada apa Kiba kau sampai lari-lari begitu.."

Kiba memalingkan wajah pada Temari dan tertawa gugup. "Maaf Senpai. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu si pirang ini saja..."

"Tentang apa? Sepertinya penting sekali?" Temari kembali bertanya.

Kiba menatap Naruto cepat-cepat sembari dengan dua bola mata sedikit membola. "Deidara mengatakan padaku Sakura-chan pingsan di lapangan. Dan dia mengigau namamu terus..." Katanya terburu-buru. Wajahnya turut pula terlihat cemas.

Awalnya Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, namun dalam hati, ia telah mempersiapkan diri untuk masalah seperti ini.

"Benarkah?" Ia berpura-pura cemas. Dan Kiba mengangguk cepat. "..baiklah. Aku akan kesana..." Menepuk pundak Kiba cukup keras, Naruto segera melesak pergi dari sana.

Kiba dan Temari memperhatikan punggung yang menjauh di sana dengan alis yang sama-sama bertaut.

"Lihatlah siapa yang maraton sekarang?!"

.

.

.

Deidara dan beberapa temannya langsung menyingkir keluar dari ruang kesehatan ketika Naruto berdiri di sana. Sebenarnya, pemuda itu enggan untuk datang karena tahu ini hanya akal-akalan Sakura saja.

Dengan tangan terlipat di dada serta tatapan malas ke arah wajah Sakura, Naruto berdecak keras. "Sudah, hentikan akting bodohmu itu..." Katanya dengan nada ketus yang amat kentara. Naruto yang berdiri beberapa ruang dari tempat Sakura berbaring perlahan bisa melihat kedua kelopak itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan irisnya sebelum kemudian sang pemilik tersenyum _-nyengir-_ kearah dirinya.

"Kau memang hebat, Naruto..." Sakura perlahan bangun dan duduk di tengah ranjang, menatap Naruto dengan penuh minat. "...aku senang melihatmu disini."

Naruto mendengus. "Trikmu sudah kuno..." Balasnya dengan nada mencibir. Naruto masih begitu ingat, dulu ketika mereka masih sekolah dasar, Sakura sering berpura-pura terjatuh dan menyuruh dirinya untuk menggendong gadis itu agar ia tak jadi bermain bola dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Dan sekarang gadis itu masih saja melakukannya. "...apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?!"

Sakura masih termangu ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Naruto. "Aku tak suka melihatmu bersama dengannya. Aku yang mengenalmu lebih dari separuh hidupku saja belum bisa menaklukkan hatimu. Lalu gadis itu yang tiba-tiba datang di hidupmu, langsung bisa akrab denganmu.." Kalimatnya mengalir lancar tanpa dirinya minta. "...kenapa kau suka sekali dengan gadis berambut pirang? Apa aku perlu mengganti warna rambutku agar kau juga menyukaiku?"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya pelan dan kembali berdecak. "Jika tak ada hal yang penting, sebaiknya aku pergi..."

Sakura gelapan sendiri, berusaha keras untuk menahan Naruto agar tetap tinggal. "TAPI AKU BENAR-BENAR TERLUKA SEKARANG..." Naruto belum sempat membalikan diri ketika mendengar Sakura meneriaki dirinya. Dengan wajah datar ia kembali menatap Sakura.

Gadis itu menyibak selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya lalu menyingkap rok tenisnya sebatas paha, bermaksud memperlihatkan luka di lututnya pada Naruto.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto tiba-tiba bertanya.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan mengerjapkan matanya bingung ketika menangkap raut gelisah dari wajah Naruto. Detik selanjutnya ia melihat rona begitu samar di wajah lelaki itu. Sakura masih tak mengerti dan kini beralih memandang lututnya yang berdarah. _Tak ada yang aneh, _batinnya masih kebingungan_. _Ia alihkan lagi perhatiannya di wajah Naruto. Pemuda itu masih berdiri disana dan menatap lurus kearah kakinya dengan ekspresi aneh yang Sakura tak bisa pahami.

"Apa?" Sakura bertanya tak mengerti.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Bermaksud menyadarkan diri. "Kenapa kau mengangkat rokmu? Kau mencoba menggoda ku?" Tanya Naruto percaya diri.

Sakura masih mengerjapkan mata bermaksud mencerna perkataan tersebut sebelum detik kemudian ia paham artian dari ucapan Naruto.

_Menggoda, huh._

Sakura tak tahu jika Naruto bisa perpikiran sejauh itu. Dan rasa-rasanya dinding keras milik Naruto perlahan mencair.

"Aku tak menggodamu..." Sakura membalas dengan nada yang ia buat sedikit serak-serak seksi. Jemarinya sengaja memainkan rok tenis miliknya dengan gerakan pelan. "...harusnya ini yang kau maksud dengan menggoda..." Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mengangkat roknya semakin tinggi hingga paha mulusnya terlihat.

Naruto memicingkan mata. Mendengus dengan kasar. "Tak waras..." Gerutunya. Dan tubuh tegapnya berbalik, bersiap meninggalkan Sakura sebelum tiba-tiba...

"Naruto jang- AAKKKKH..."

Brughh.

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Sakura tersungkur di lantai bersama dengan selimut dan seprai tempat tidur.

"Sial..." Sakura meringis sakit. Jujur, kali ini ia benar-benar terjatuh tanpa berpura-pura. Ia hanya reflek ingin menahan Naruto ketika lelaki itu hendak pergi dan terpaksa dirinya harus berakhir tersungkur di atas lantai setelah kakinya terjerat selimut yang menjuntai.

Darah di lututnya yang telah mengering kini mulai keluar lagi. Sakura mengigit bibirnya, airmata sudah menggenang di sudut matanya menimbulkan riak. _Ini cukup sakit._

"Bangunlah, jangan menangis. Aku akan mengobati lukamu..."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, memperhatikan Naruto yang tengah menjulurkan tangan kearah dirinya tanpa menggunakan ekspresi sedingin beberapa waktu lalu.

Dan Sakura rasa, terjatuh seperti ini bukanlah hal yang buruk.

.

.

.

"_Ochh.._Sakit. Pelan-pelan bodoh..."

Sakura menjambak rambut Naruto sedikit keras ketika lelaki itu mengobati lukanya. Wajahnya meringis, menahan pedih dari luka yang terkena alkohol pembersih di tangan Naruto. Sementara lelaki itu hanya diam dan terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya tanpa mempedulikan jambakan dan umpatan Sakura.

Sakura kembali diam, tangannya bergerak melepaskan jambakannya di rambut Naruto secara perlahan. Namun, ia tak serta-merta menjauhkan tangannya, melainkan masih di sana dan mengusap helai pirang itu perlahan. Terasa lama sekali ia tak pernah melakukan hal ini semenjak Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi. "Perkataanku tadi jujur. Aku cemburu melihat mu dekat dengan Temari..." Sakura bergumam sendiri sembari masih memainkan rambut Naruto. "...kau benar-benar tak memiliki perasaan sedikit saja untukku?"

"Selesai.." Naruto berkata datar sembari berdiri dan memberesi perlengkapan kesehatan. Sakura memperhatikannya dengan bibir manyun, mengerutukan sikap cuek milik Naruto. "...aku mau pulang. Kau sebaiknya juga pulang.." Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah Sakura dan memutuskan untuk berbalik pergi.

"Kau dulu berjanji akan selalu di sisiku..."

Langkah Naruto terhenti sebelum mencapai ambang pintu ketika kalimat dari Sakura terdengar. Ia masih enggan untuk berbalik dan hanya mematung di sana tanpa tahu gadis itu tengah berusaha menghampiri dirinya dengan kaki terpincang.

"Aku tak tahu apa kau masih ingat atau tidak. Namun, ucapanmu waktu dulu masih tersimpan jelas dalam kepalaku..."

Naruto tanpa sadar telah mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Menahan diri sekuat tenaga agar tak terpancing perkataan Sakura. "Berisik..." Akhirnya ia berdecak di sertai sebuah dengusan kasar.

Wajah Sakura bertambah muram. Ia menggertakan gigi-giginya karena marah._ Menyebalkan._

Dengan kekuatan penuh ia meraih bahu Naruto dan memaksa pemuda itu berbalik. Tanpa basa-basi maupun membuang waktu, Sakura menyambar bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya. Mencium penuh minat dan nikmat bibir lelaki itu. Dan dalam hati tersenyum penuh kemenangan, tak peduli Naruto yang terlihat terkejut berkali-kali lipat karena aksi nekatnya.

Mungkin, Sakura harus lebih sering-sering menggunakan paksaan agar bisa menikmati hasilnya.

.

.

.

Sakura terkiki geli. Wajahnya merona kembali secara tiba-tiba. Sesekali ia akan bergumam sesuatu hingga membuat Tenten di buat heran karenanya.

"Kau tidak panas..." Tenten menarik tangannya dari dahi Sakura setelah berusaha mengecek suhu tubuh gadis itu. Takut Sakura terkena demam atau semacamnya. "...tapi kenapa kau bertingkah aneh, Sakura?"

Gadis itu menegakan tubuhnya dan menatap wajah Tenten secara penuh, ia nyengir sesaat sebelum bersuara. "Aku hanya memikirkan hal lucu saja tadi..." Sakura berkata jujur. Tapi ia tak ingin menceritakan yang ia maksud hal lucu tersebut pada Tenten. Sakura tak ingin membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Tenten jika tahu ia telah berani mencium Naruto dengan cukup 'beringas'.

Tenten hanya bergumam tak jelas sebagai tanggapan dengan kepala terangguk-angguk pelan.

Hingga...

"Tenten, aku pergi dulu sebentar.." Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri dan memberesi beberapa bukunya seraya memasukan asal ke dalam tasnya. Sementara Tenten hanya kebingungan menatap sosok Sakura yang melesak meninggalkan ruang kelas setelah beberapa detik lalu, Naruto juga terlihat melangkah keluar dari sana..

Pasti Naruto lagi.

.

.

.

Naruto sedikit kepayahan membawa tumpukan buku titipan dari Anko-sensei. Menyesali dalam hati, kenapa ia mau disuruh oleh gurunya tersebut membawa buku-buku ini ke ruangannya.

"Perlu bantuan?"

Naruto tak perlu untuk sekedar menoleh maupun menghentikan laju berjalannya hanya untuk menemukan seorang Sakura yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya. Mengabaikan sosok sang gadis, Naruto bersikap cuek dan terus melangkah menuju ruang Anko-sensei.

Sakura mendesis sinis atas tanggapan yang Naruto berikan. Ternyata setelah kemarin hari, pemuda itu tak juga berubah. Masih menyebalkan dengan peringai dingin jika bersama dengannya.

"Ku kira setelah ciuman kemarin kau akan sadar dan bersikap manis padaku.."

Langkah Naruto terhenti kali ini. Ia setengah mendelik kearah Sakura, berusaha memperingatkan gadis itu agar tak mengungkit kejadian kemarin hari di tempat terbuka seperti ini. "Aku sudah mengatakan berkali-kali padamu untuk berhenti. Kenapa kau harus bersikap keras kepala?" Naruto berucap bosan dengan pandangan mata malas.

Sakura membiarkan senyum di bibirnya mengembang dengan sempurna. "Kau mengenalku Naruto. Dari dulu aku memang keras kepala. Apa kau lupa dengan itu?"Gadis itu terkikik sebelum wajahnya memerah kemudian.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala sebagai gambaran dari rasa frustasi yang kini menderanya. Menatap sekilas mata Sakura, ia memutuskan untuk kembali mengambil pijakan sebelum kemudian Sakura dengan sigap dan gerak cepat meraih lengannya. Naruto yang tak siap karena keadaan secara reflek melepaskan buku-buku di tangannya hingga tak ayal semuanya jatuh berserakan dan berantakan diatas lantai keramik sekolah.

Naruto menatap Sakura begitu tajam lalu berjongkok memunguti satu per satu buku-buku tersebut dan terhenti ketika pandangannya menemukan sebuah buku kotor tak sengaja terinjak seorang siswa saat tadi terjatuh. Dengan umpatan kasar dalam hati, Naruto meraih buku tersebut lalu menunjukan pada Sakura yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri tak merasa bersalah karena membuat buku-buku tersebut jatuh dari tangan Naruto.

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang? Kau ingin membalasku? Kau ingin membuatku menderita karena menghilang selama ini?" Naruto memberikan penekanan dalam setiap kata-katanya. Kedua irisnya berkilat marah. Ia bahkan tak peduli kini tengah membuka topeng yang susah payah selama ini ia gunakan.

"Kenapa kau harus berpikiran seperti itu? Kau marah karena aku melakukan ini..." Sakura merebut buku di tangan Naruto lalu merobek-robek beberapa halaman dan menebarnya tanpa sekalipun melepas kontak dengan pemuda itu. "...lalu, apa kau tahu bagaimana marahnya diriku saat tahu kau bertingkah seolah tak mengenalku padahal sampai detik ini aku selalu memikirkanmu..."

Tak sedikit banyak siswa-siswi yang memutuskan berhenti dan menonton drama dadakan Sakura dan Naruto di koridor sekolah. Mereka saling berbisik merasa penasaran dengan apa yang tengah terjadi di antara dua remaja disana itu.

"Kau pengecut, Naruto..."

Pemuda itu menggeram membuat rahangnya mengeras. "Lalu apa sekarang? Jika aku menyerah dan kembali ke Kiri kau mau apa? Bisakah kau tak mengganggu hidupku lagi?" Naruto membalas dengan nada tinggi serasa ingin memberitahu pada seluruh dunia.

"Aku tak per-"

"ADA APA INI?" Perkataan Sakura terpotong oleh nada melengking tinggi seseorang. Ia dan Naruto serempak menoleh dan mendapati Anko-sensei berdiri berkacak pinggang dengan raut tak bersahabat."ASTAGA...! KALIAN APAKAN BUKU-BUKU ITU..." Lengkingan itu semakin tinggi membuat para murid di sana segera memisahkan diri dan menjauh tak ingin turut tertimpa masalah, tapi tidak bagi Sakura dan Naruto yang hanya bisa mematung di tempat.

"KALIAN BERDUA BERESKAN ITU SEMUA DAN KE RUANGAN SAYA SEGERA..." Guru cantik itu segera melangkah pergi setelah memberi titah tak terelakan untuk kedua remaja itu.

"Brengsek..."Naruto mengumpat dengan sengaja lalu kembali memunguti buku-buku itu sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum tak berdosa.

"Bukankah dulu kita sering di hukum berdua. Sepertinya kali ini akan menyenangkan..."

Naruto mengabaikan ucapan Sakura dan lebih memilih menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

_Damn it._

.

.

.

_"Bersihkan yang benar , Naru..." Sakura kecil melototkan mata ke arah Naruto yang tengah menyapu ruang kelas mereka secara asal-asalan. Bibir gadis itu mengerucut panjang sebelum kemudian ia kembali menghapus papan tulis. "...Sensei bisa memarahi kita lagi jika kelas ini tak bersih.."_

_Naruto berdecak pelan lalu menyapu lantai di sana dengan perlahan. "Kita tak akan dihukum seperti ini kalau kau mengerjakan tugas dari Sensei tadi..."Naruto menggerutu sembari terus melakukan pekerjaannya dan sesekali terbatuk ketika debu mengganggunya._

_Sakura berhenti dan menatap kearah Naruto kembali. Ia tersenyum. "Tapi kau selalu bersamaku bukan? Aku tahu kau sudah mengerjakan tugasmu tapi kau berbohong supaya aku tidak di hukum sendirian..."_

_Naruto menoleh pada gadis itu dan nyengir sesaat. "Kitakan selalu bersama-sama. Susah atau senang..." Katanya dengan polos._

_Sakura menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya untuk membersihkan debu kapur dan bergegas berlari kearah Naruto, memeluk tubuh bocah pirang itu. "Terimakasih Naru. Kau memang teman seumur hidupku..."_

_Naruto mendengus geli. "Yah, aku tahu..."_

_._

_._

_._

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

Sakura melirik ke arah Naruto dengan takut-takut. Semenjak mereka di hukum membersihkan toilet di lantai dua, lelaki pirang itu tak sekalipun membuka suara. Wajahnya begitu datar dan sibuk dengan tugasnya sendiri, mengepel lantai.

Sakura berdecak dan membuang penyikat yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk menggosok lantai kamar mandi dengan keras. Menghentakan kaki dan berjalan kearah Naruto. Menarik paksa pengepel lantai yang masih Naruto pakai dan menghempaskan begitu saja setelah berhasil mendapatkannya.

Kedua mata gadis itu setengah menyipit. Dan Naruto menatapnya dengan malas. Sakura hampir saja membuka bibir untuk kembali melontarkan sebuah kalimat ketika ia mendengar Naruto bergumam.

"Aku lelah..."

Sakura tak benar-benar mengerti apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Menikukkan alis, ia meminta penegasan akan kalimat lelaki itu baru saja. "Lelah? Apa maksudmu Naruto?" Nada keheranan yang kini mendominasi.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas dan bersandar pada wastafel toilet. Melipat tangan dan membuang muka dari Sakura. "Aku lelah. Bisakah kau berhenti dengan semua kekonyolan ini?" Mereka saling berpandangan sejenak ketika Naruto kembali menumpukan perhatian pada gadis itu.

Jujur, Sakura hampir tertawa dibuatnya. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya dan menepukan tangan sekali. "Aku yang mengejarmu tapi kau yang lelah?" Nada Sarkas serta ketidakpercayaan bercampur menjadi satu dalam kalimat milik Sakura. Gadis itu mendengus geli lalu menggeleng pelan. "...bahkan aku tak pernah lelah Naruto. Aku belum menyerah untuk mengembalikanmu..."

Naruto memilih menatap lantai. Kejadian tadi di koridor mungkin telah membawanya pada masalah baru. Teman-temannya lain pasti tengah bertanya-tanya tentang hubungan dirinya dengan Sakura serta semua hal yang selalu ia coba sembunyikan. Atau mungkin setelah ini, dirinya perlu kembali melarikan diri ke sebuah tempat baru?

"Aku ingin kau mengakhiri semua ini. Apa kau tak bisa melakukan itu?" Naruto bertanya datar.

Sakura menajamkan pandangan matanya. "Bisa. Tentu saja bisa."

Naruto menoleh cepat pada Sakura, ia menegakkan tubuh dan menatap penuh ke arah gadis itu. Mungkin ini kesempatan terakhirnya.

"...tapi semua tak semudah itu." Sakura menambahkan dengan sebuah senyum misterius.

Naruto meninggikan alis. Seharusnya bisa menebak jika Sakura tak pernah bisa semudah itu ditaklukan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sakura merubah ekspresi dan berpura-pura berpikir. Ia meletakan jari telunjuknya di dagu dan menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum beralih lekat-lekat kearah pemuda itu. "Berikan aku sesuatu yang menyenangkan sebagai salam perpisahan.."

"Perpisahan?"

Sakura mengangguk cepat."Jika kau menginginkan aku berhenti maka aku berhenti dan kembali lagi ke Kiri. Setelah itu tak akan menganggumu lagi.." Katanya dengan mantap.

Naruto menimbang. Mengangkat bahu karena tak memiliki ide yang terlintas mengenai 'hadiah' untuk salam perpisahan keduanya.

Perpisahan? Mereka akan berpisah kembali setelah dua tahun ini? Naruto menggeleng pelan akan pemikiran tersebut. Harusnya ia merasa senang dan tak akan terbebani lagi jika Sakura tak berada disini.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku tak punya apa-apa untuk ku berikan padamu..." Ia berkata dengan nada bosan.

Sakura mengulum senyum dengan pemikiran yang baru saja melintasi kepalanya. Ia menjentikan jari seolah ide tersebut adalah hal paling brilian di dunia ini. "Setidaknya, balas ciumanku kemarin hari. Cukup mudah bukan?"

Naruto tak tahu hal itu adalah pilihan yang tepat atau tidak. Namun ini jalan terakhirnya agar Sakura tak lagi mengusik dirinya.

"Baiklah.." Naruto menguraikan tangan serta mengambil langkah tegap ke arah Sakura, membuat gadis yang tidak dalam kesiapan itu mengerjap kaget ketika Naruto meraih tengkuk dan menciumnya tanpa basa-basi.

Dominan kasar ketimbang sebuah ciuman lembut ketika Sakura merasakan bibir Naruto merambati tiap inchi bibirnya. Begitu manis dengan sedikit kecapan _capuccino_ yang mungkin berasal dari minuman yang Naruto minum ketika istirahat siang tadi.

Kedua bibir Naruto mengapit bibir bawah Sakura. Mengoleskan lidahnya secara horizontal dan membasahi bibir Sakura sebelum terbawa dalam ciuman lebih dalam lagi. Suara decakan basah lidah dan hembusan nafas memburu terasa mengusik telinga di toilet tersebut. Entah bagaimana reaksi orang-orang jika tak sengaja masuk dan mendapati mereka berdua melakukan hal cukup intim seperti itu di toilet sekolah.

Lingkaran tangan Naruto di pinggang Sakura mengerat serta cengkraman tangannya di belakang leher Sakura semakin kuat saat gadis itu turut mengambil perannya dan tak hanya menjadi pihak pasif yang terdominasi.

Gadis itu bahkan lebih bertingkah agresif ketika Naruto membiarkan lidah Sakura menelusuri baris rapi deret giginya dan menjangkau seluruh hal yang berada di dalam mulutnya. Namun tak bertahan lama ketika Naruto kembali mengambil alih perannya. Menjamah kasar bibir Sakura dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat membuat darah mengumpul di daerah bibir Sakura hingga terlihat merah dan bengkak.

Ketiadaan udara mengharuskan keduanya mengakhiri sesi 'salam perpisahan' baru saja. Sakura dengan nafas berlarian melirik kearah Naruto yang sibuk mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Masih dalam nyawa yang belum benar-benar terkumpul karena 'pengalaman hebat' tadi, gadis itu menarik senyum panjang.

"Sekarang, kau bisa pergi dari sini..." Naruto berkata dengan nadanya yang datar seperti biasa.

"Siapa bilang aku mau pergi dari sini.." Sakura berkata enteng. Dan Naruto menatap dengan mata sedikit membola.

"Apa tadi kau bilang?" Ulang pemuda itu, tiba-tiba merasa tuli.

Sakura melirik malas Naruto lalu berdecak. "Aku tak pernah berjanji untuk meninggalkanmu. Dan dulu kau juga berjanji untuk selalu bersamaku. Maka dari itu aku disini agar janjimu bisa terpenuhi. Kau tak ingin di juluki pembual bukan?"

Naruto tak tahu bagaimana rupa wajahnya sekarang. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah darah yang kini merambat cepat ke atas ubun-ubunnya di tingkat paling tinggi hingga di pastikan kapan saja bisa meledak.

"KAU BERCANDA BUKAN?"

"Menurutmu?" Sakura menjulurkan lidah dan bergegas meninggalkan kamar mandi cepat-cepat sebelum terjadi hal-hal mengerikan yang dapat membahayakan nyawanya.

"HARUNO SAKURAAA..."

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**TERIMAKASIH**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tak ingin bertanya kenapa aku bisa seyakin itu untuk mendapatkanmu.."

Sakura melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya ketika lelaki itu selesai latihan dan duduk di kursi pinggir lapangan tempat Sakura berada. Naruto tak secepatnya menjawab dan hanya mengusap-usap wajahnya menggunakan handuk lalu terdiam di tempatnya.

"Tak perlu." Dan ia menyahut singkat tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"_Issh,_ kau ini.." Sakura mencibir dan memukul pelan bahu Naruto. Lalu tertawa renyah ketika lelaki itu melemparkan sebuah _deathglare. _"...jika bukan karena Sasori-nii, aku tak akan datang ke sini..." Sakura berkata dengan nada biasa ketika ia telah berhenti tertawa.

Naruto diam dengan mata mengerjap terkejut mendengar kalimat Sakura baru saja.

"Apa tadi kau bilang?"

"Sasori-nii mengatakan perasaanmu sesungguhnya padaku." Sakura mengulum senyum dengan nada setengah menggoda. Sedang Naruto nampak gelagapan sendiri. "..beberapa hari setelah Sasori-nii tersadar, dimana saat itu kau juga telah pergi, ia menceritakan beberapa hal kepadaku. Termasuk siapa cinta pertamamu..." Sakura terkikik geli dalam jeda ia bercerita, sementara Naruto sendiri sedari tadi mengubah-ubah ekspresinya. "...jadi, kenapa kau tak mengatakan jika aku adalah cinta pertamamu dan justru bilang kalau Shion-senpai lah ya kau suka?"

"Ka-kau..." Naruto kesusahan memilih kalimat yang tepat, apalagi semakin merasa terpojok melihat senyum penuh kemenangan milik Sakura. "...Sasori-senpai sudah berjanji padaku untuk merahasiakan hal tersebut..." Kata Naruto hampir tergagap.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tak peduli.." Katanya datar, membuat Naruto mendengus tak percaya. "...kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya.." Dan ia kembali merajuk.

Naruto menghela nafas, seharusnya dari awal kehadiran Sakura di Konoha ia haruslah sadar jika gadis itu telah mengetahui perihal semua yang terjadi selama ini. Pantas saja Sakura begitu yakin mendapatkan dirinya.

"Dulu, kau selalu mengatakan aku adalah teman seumur hidupmu..." Naruto mulai bercerita dan Sakura mendengarkan dengan seksama. "...aku berpikir, selamanya kau akan menganggapku seperti itu. Dan akhirnya ku putuskan untuk berpura-pura mengatakan aku menyukai Shion-senpai."

"APA? Jadi semua ini hanya karena masalah sepele tersebut?" Sakura tak bisa menahan diri untuk berteriak kearah pemuda itu. Dan untung saja, lapangan tenis saat ini telah sepi dari anggota lain.

Naruto mengusap telinganya dan menatap Sakura tajam. "Jangan menyebut hal itu sepele. Hampir separuh hidupku aku gunakan untuk memikirkan kata-katamu itu.."

Sakura tak kuasa untuk menepuk dahinya dengan cukup keras. Merasa tak percaya dan ini seperti hanyalah lelucon belaka. "Kau terlalu berlebihan menanggapinya Naruto. Teman seumur hidup yang ku maksudku bukan berarti kau hanya sebatas teman untukku. Astaga, aku tak percaya ini. Kau suka menonton drama atau apa? Kenapa pikiranmu bisa dangkal seperti itu.."

Naruto mendengus, lebih memilih memandang ke arah lapangan ketimbang meladeni Sakura yang seperti orang kesetanan. "Semua juga bukan karena hal tersebut. Aku hanya takut tak bisa menjagamu. Kepergian Shion-senpai juga cukup berpengaruh bagiku, bukan karena aku menyukainya tapi karena kepergiannya membuatku berpikir mungkin saja aku juga akan kehilanganmu. Maka dari itu ketika kau tiba-tiba mengatakan cinta setelah kepergian Shion-senpai aku merasa tak siap dan memutuskan untuk pergi." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"KAU? OH TUHAN, AKU MULAI GILA..."Sakura berdiri dan mondar-mandir sembari meremas rambutnya hingga kusut. Mengabaikan Naruto yang memandangnya tak mengerti. "SAAT ITU KITA BARU BERUMUR LIMA BELAS TAHUN, NARUTO DAN KAU BISA BERPIKIRAN SEPERTI ITU? SEBENARNYA UMURMU BERAPA?"

"Apa kau bisa jika tidak berteriak? Telingaku berdenging mendengar suaramu..." Ucap Naruto dengan nada bosan sembari mengusap kedua telinganya. "...dari dulu aku memang pintar dan IQ milikku diatas rata-rata. Kau tak tahu itu?"

Sakura menghempaskan kembali tubuhnya di atas tempat duduk dengan bahu yang melorot turun. Kebodohan ini? Kekonyolan ini? Semua keabsurban ini benar-benar membuat kepalanya terasa baru saja menghantam dinding beton berlapis-lapis. Kenapa hidupnya di penuhi hal 'lucu' seperti ini?

"Baiklah.."Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Mencoba menangkan perasaan hatinya. Ia berpaling dan menatap pada Naruto kembali. "..anggap saja semua hal itu angin lalu. Jangan kita bahas lagi. Aku tak mau kepala ku pecah hanya karena kekonyolan kita dulu.."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Tapi Naruto, kali ini saja katakan kau menyukaiku..." Nada yang Sakura gunakan berubah malu-malu dengan corak merah menodai pipinya sekarang.

"Bukan masalah..." Naruto berkata ringan membuat Sakura senang bukan kepalang dibuatnya. Dengan seksama dan mimik serius ia menatap Naruto. Pemuda itu menggerakan bibirnya perlahan dan bersuara pelan hingga membuat Sakura menajamkan mata serta pendengarannya. "...Sudah."

"Apa?" Sakura kembali terlonjak. "Aku tak mendengar apapun. Kau hanya mendesis saja tadi. Cepat katakan sekali lagi dengan keras, Naruto.." Kata Sakura tak terima.

"Kau saja yang tak dengar. "

"Ulangi Naruto.." Sakura tak mau kalah. Ia menarik-narik kaos Naruto agar pemuda itu kembali mengulangi pernyataan cintanya.

"Tidak akan.." Naruto masih dalam pendiriannya.

"Cepat ulangi. Aku akan menahanmu disini sampai pagi jika kau tak mau mengulangi..." Ancam Sakura.

"Coba saja lakukan.." Naruto tak gentar.

"Gahhh, aku akan menciummu di depan kelas besok.." Sakura mengambil alternatif lain.

"Lakukan jika kau bisa..."

"Jangan menantangku..."

"Sedang ku lakukan, Sakura..."

"Naruto brengsekkk..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-END-**


End file.
